


不见合欢花

by SugaryLud



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryLud/pseuds/SugaryLud
Summary: 一个离婚故事。爱是骗不了人的。





	不见合欢花

丁程鑫仔细回想时脑海里全是一大束一大束的红玫瑰，这不是他艳俗，而是少年人不懂情爱，大红玫瑰就是知识范围所及领域内最浪漫的代表。马嘉祺第一次给他买玫瑰花是十六岁，他抱过花束笑得眯起狭长狐狸眼，扬起下巴说你是小王子我是小狐狸那你爱的是玫瑰花不是我。换作旁人要被这番你我他搅得头昏脑涨，张嘴如金鱼吐泡泡一般半天发不出声。所以马嘉祺不是普通人，坦坦荡荡说地球玫瑰万屋，唯一玫瑰干枯，故事走到最后还是狐狸做主。丁程鑫这才露出餍足笑意，亲吻落在马嘉祺眼角。  
再好也都是过去了，没有人能永远年轻，没有人能活在过去。丁程鑫停止无意义的回忆，他今天下了法庭就可以有一个久违的长达一周的假期，他晚上要去看新上映的超级英雄电影，他明天可以去做陶艺给阳台添个花盆。  
他没有马嘉祺了。  
这一认知在一个月里无数次把丁程鑫拖入走神的深渊，丁程鑫怀疑是自己年纪大了，对着镜子找了半个小时终于如愿找出一根白发，得意洋洋捻着那根白发坐到敖子逸对面发表长篇大论控诉他压榨可怜小员工以至于未老先衰两鬓苍苍十指黑垂死病中惊坐起，又说我搞完这个案子必须休假了，年假都要用上。敖子逸几番欲言又止，最后自暴自弃般说道哥你本来就是合伙人你是老板你可以给自己放假的。  
“哦，忘记了。”丁程鑫得逞后轻飘飘地离开，还顺手给他带上办公室的门。

丁程鑫的美好假期计划还没开始就中道崩阻，电影开场不到十五分钟他的手机就在口袋里震出一种要散架的气势，他戴着3D眼镜看不清屏幕上晃动的名字，只好弓腰曲背钻出放映厅。  
电话那头传来的声音是宋亚轩，说今天庆祝一个大单完成，马总监喝多了，鑫哥能不能来接一下？丁程鑫不可思议地看了一眼日期，他几乎要问宋亚轩，知不知道他已经和马嘉祺离婚一个月了，这时候还打给他合适吗？但丁程鑫到底还是憋住了，叹着气说知道了知道了，地址发给我，我马上就到。  
等丁程鑫推开包间门，马嘉祺还半迷糊半清醒地在倒酒，清零哐啷和李天泽碰杯。看见丁程鑫来了他忽然僵住动作，用力眯眼分辨了一下又环顾四周，说谁叫他来的。  
“别管是谁了，赶紧喝，喝完回家。”丁程鑫在角落里寻了个位子坐下，一半的脸隐在黑暗中，另一半脸白皙得反光，照到马嘉祺眼里怎么样都心气不顺，抓着西装外套起来说不喝了。  
离婚后搬出去的是马嘉祺，列财产分割那天丁程鑫听闻他在市中心高端楼盘有一套顶层江景房时差点就要缴械投降重修旧好，马嘉祺本来想说这套房子是预备留给你的惊喜，还没等到那个时候两人就闹到非离不可的地步，沉默好久说算进共同财产吧，我直接打你卡里。“不用，”丁程鑫硬梆梆回复，“怕你饿死在街头。”这回第一次亲自踏入这间房子，丁程鑫又有些后悔，他把还在晕乎的马嘉祺扔到沙发上，皮肤与丝绒面料接触的一瞬间他心脏剧烈跳动。很久以前他随口和马嘉祺提过一嘴下一次装修想要CG的沙发，马嘉祺满口应下，说等挣钱了都买给你。这一刻丁程鑫心酸又无奈，忍不住多摸了几把金贵的桃心木把手。  
“这么晚了还回去吗？”马嘉祺冷不防出声。  
“我明天不上班。”丁程鑫说。  
“哦，”马嘉祺翻下沙发，“那你睡客房。要不要睡衣？”  
丁程鑫还算得上心情舒畅，匀了一分精力跟他开玩笑，说电视剧里不都是主卧让给我然后你睡沙发吗？马嘉祺往厨房走的脚步停顿下来，严肃地看着他：“我，马嘉祺，马总监，很有钱。”

马嘉祺洗完澡发现丁程鑫坐在落地窗前看夜景，他过去摸了摸丁程鑫缩在袖子里的手，把地暖和空调全调高了一点，又从房间里拖了一条毯子把丁程鑫裹得只露出两只眼睛。  
“这么冷的天谁叫你出来的？”马嘉祺皱眉。  
“没事，我本来就在外面看电影。”丁程鑫仍望向窗外，“啊，记得给我报销一下电影票和油钱。”这句话说完两个人又陷入尴尬的沉默，马嘉祺接了个电话，柔声细气应了几句，最后还以哄孩子的口吻让对方睡前记得喝热牛奶。丁程鑫捂住耳朵，咬紧牙关到脸颊发酸。他再次被汹涌记忆围困，和马嘉祺睡前交换牛奶味的吻似乎还是昨天的事，手指上的戒痕却都已经淡不可见，即使披着他的毯子坐在他家里看着他楼下风景，那也不是他的人。丁程鑫没有意识到什么时候眼泪混着鼻涕一起淌得满脸狼狈不堪，回神时马嘉祺在他旁边递过热牛奶和纸巾。  
“是李天泽。”马嘉祺说。丁程鑫今晚第二次觉得不可思议，一边打哭嗝一边打奶嗝地骂马嘉祺：“你是人吗你犯得着再跟我说一遍吗我是你谁啊你屁大点事儿还得跟我报备？”  
“上次的案子结得顺利吗？”马嘉祺自顾自问下去。“关你什么事。”丁程鑫的眼泪又悬在眼眶边将落未落。“诶，丁老师，”马嘉祺轻声笑道，“婚是你要离的，说离婚后还能是朋友的也是你，今天晚上打扰你一人时光是我疏忽了没关照好身边兄弟，我给你好好道歉补偿，你现在这是给我闹哪出？”马嘉祺语气还是柔和的，丁程鑫一时间仿佛受了天大的委屈，低下头眼泪也落到牛奶杯里。他哭了好半天终于想起一个问题：马嘉祺没有来哄他。从前马嘉祺最怕他哭，因为丁程鑫很少会哭，他一个学法律当律师的要是爱哭那还了得，天天不是被律所前辈骂就是被当事人骂。所以丁程鑫一红眼眶就是大事，马嘉祺说不管是你错了还是我错了，你哭了就是我错了，什么都是我的错。  
“哭完早点睡。”马嘉祺见他有要停下的意思，从地上站起身回了房间。

听到客房关门的动静，马嘉祺看了眼手机，凌晨两点二十。他脑海里全是丁程鑫缩成一团哭的样子，真要算起来他和丁程鑫认识到现在占据了对方一半的人生，他从来没有见丁程鑫哭这么久，哭到他实在想拥抱对方，像曾经做过很多次的那样，抱着他说对不起我错了。  
他们可以走过少年的未知，可以走过旁人的阻挠，可以走过一无所有的患难，甚至可以走过时间，却最终走不过一次次恶语相向。马嘉祺脾气很好，面对丁程鑫时尤其好。丁程鑫毕业后进律所接的第一个案子是一个物业起诉小区八十多户业主，光是复印文件就用掉一包A4纸，结果一户业主的资料原件被丁程鑫误当废纸放进了碎纸机。于是下班来等丁程鑫的马嘉祺刚好成了丁程鑫撒气的目标，只是刚说了一句“我在门口等你”就被丁程鑫用一整叠卷宗砸了一头一脸。马嘉祺蹲在地上一张一张捡起来按页码理好再给他放回桌上，从口袋里拿出一颗水果硬糖剥开递给丁程鑫。小狐狸爱吃甜食，马嘉祺的每一件外套口袋里都会放糖，他知道糖分能让小狐狸快乐。  
他相信他有能力让小狐狸快乐。  
马嘉祺的人生算得上畅通无阻，围绕着丁程鑫为核心，结婚买房买车，三十岁那一年当上财务总监，帮丁程鑫和发小敖子逸一起独立门户发起律师事务所，他们都以为顺风顺水是一辈子的事。  
一切的开端是丁程鑫的车周末送去保养了，他临时要去郊区法院，问马嘉祺要了他的车钥匙。等红灯时丁程鑫打开储物盒拿糖吃，无意间瞟到副驾的毛毯上有一根金黄色的毛发，一根细小的、柔软的金黄色毛发。他条件反射地打了个喷嚏。  
“这是四月里的一天，天气晴朗却又寒冷，时钟敲了十三下。”  
丁程鑫在回家前转弯开去了洗车店，经营那家洗车店的是一对小夫妻，用着最传统的水桶水管毛巾人工洗车，细致到边边角角都不放过。丁程鑫坐在车里木然地看一桶水浇上来沿着四面车窗哗啦淌下，似乎这桶水是对着他兜头淋遍，如坠冰窖。男店主轻轻敲他车窗示意他下车，他灵魂归位，从不多嘴的他多关照一句车里一定要好好清理干净，还在“一定”两个字上加了重音。  
这根金黄色毛发变成丁程鑫的如鲠在喉，他很多次想问马嘉祺，法庭上伶牙俐齿的丁律师面对亲密爱人忽然就丧失语言能力，他不知道从何开始问，也不知道如何问。  
他在害怕。丁程鑫不得不承认，他在害怕。他和马嘉祺的关系看似是他主导，是他牢牢吃死马嘉祺。事实上马嘉祺才是他们关系中的上位者，他始终在给予丁程鑫足够的包容，包容丁程鑫所有习以为常的恶毒和突如其来的烦躁。  
更糟糕的是，丁程鑫这天拿到一个新的案子，夫妻离婚在争财产和抚养权，离婚理由里赫然写着“性生活不和谐”。丁程鑫一滴冷汗顺着后背流下去，他努力回想上一次和马嘉祺做爱是什么时候，甚至要追溯到两个月前的春节假期。起初是他因为一个棘手的公司诉讼忙到脚不沾地，后来是马嘉祺常要应酬到深夜，两人相处的时间里连接吻都屈指可数。  
他们结婚几年了？丁程鑫问自己，从十五岁认识，二十三岁结婚，到现在三十四了，早恋的三年之痒和婚姻的七年之痒都过去了，他终于隐隐感知到他和马嘉祺之间正被悄无声息地隔开，无意撬开的一条小缝也会扩张到银汉迢迢难度。  
过两天丁程鑫在睡前提出要接马嘉祺下班，一半一时兴起一半蓄谋已久，马嘉祺把他揽进怀中，亲吻他头顶的发旋。  
丁程鑫的所有理智在马嘉祺公司的停车场里看见李天泽时消失殆尽。过了几分钟马嘉祺才上车，瞟到他一张脸冷若冰霜当即心下了然。  
“他上个月从北京调来的。”马嘉祺用了代词。  
“是不是我今天不来这一趟，你还没打算说？”丁程鑫冷笑。马嘉祺愣了一下，旋即笑出声：“合着我公司里人员调动我都要跟你汇报一遍？”  
“马嘉祺！”丁程鑫拔高声调，“这是李天泽。”  
“所以呢？”马嘉祺反问，“你现在要跟我翻旧账？嗯？”  
丁程鑫被一击将到失控边缘，解了安全带下车把车门狠狠砸上。马嘉祺立刻下去追他，抓住他手腕说不管怎么样，先回家再说。  
“马嘉祺，”丁程鑫颤抖着问，“你还爱我吗？”  
地下停车场里忽然安静得回音清晰，夹杂其中的还有丁程鑫的心跳声，似乎每一下跃动都有新的裂缝形成，下一秒整个就将崩塌成一地狼藉。  
“我爱你。”  
或许是我的心跳。马嘉祺想。

李天泽是丁程鑫真正的如鲠在喉。如果说丁程鑫是马嘉祺耐心豢养的小狐狸，那李天泽就必然是马嘉祺保护在玻璃罩里的小玫瑰。李天泽比他俩都要小两岁，对比丁程鑫与敖子逸是直到上小学才认识的半路竹马，他和马嘉祺是如假包换的真实两小无猜。追溯到李天泽出生前马嘉祺刚断奶，两家妈妈就坐在一起讨论烘焙的秘诀，就连李天泽的名字也是她们讨论出的结果。  
“天赐恩泽，和我们嘉祺刚好，吉祥和美。”马家妈妈如是说。  
初次见面时马嘉祺揽住李天泽的肩把他介绍给丁程鑫和敖子逸，被敖子逸调笑说我们又不会吃了你的宝贝弟弟你搂那么紧做什么。这种黏黏糊糊如胶似漆直到马嘉祺和丁程鑫在一起后也没有半分改变，冬天李天泽忘记戴围巾上学，马嘉祺哪怕冒着数学课迟到的风险也要跑过半个校园去给李天泽送围巾，如此种种，丁程鑫憋了一肚子无名业火不得发泄。  
等到李天泽高中毕业去德国读书，丁程鑫原以为能够安心下来，却在一回酒后的真心话大冒险里听到马嘉祺亲口承认自己不是他爱的第一个人。霓虹灯光游走在众生面孔，有人想追问马嘉祺那是谁，马嘉祺晃晃骰子说等我下一次输吧。丁程鑫轻轻按住马嘉祺的手，说我不舒服，可以先陪我回去吗？马嘉祺对着众人抱歉笑笑，挽着丁程鑫离开。刚到家丁程鑫就把门甩得震天动地，站在客厅中央和马嘉祺对峙着。  
“是谁。”丁程鑫用的是肯定句，他打从心底不希望马嘉祺回答，他宁可这永远是一个无中生有的猜想。马嘉祺换好拖鞋，倚靠在鞋柜上：“一直没有合适的机会说。”  
“那我换一个问题，”丁程鑫深吸一口气，“现在还喜欢吗？”  
“我爱你。”马嘉祺不假思索，他笃定又从容，问心无愧。  
未亮灯的房间里丁程鑫的眼睛亮晶晶的，有水光无声流转几轮，终于败下阵来，拍拍手说那马嘉祺你过来抱抱我。马嘉祺才如释重负，走过来让他靠在自己肩上。  
年轻的时候真好，好到一句情话，就能击退所有的悲伤。

无论前夜多么混乱失态，身体机能骗不了人，丁程鑫顶着一对金鱼肿眼泡悠悠转醒已是中午时分，他翻个身抱住床上的柴犬玩偶，后知后觉对自己昨晚的行为感到羞耻。明明没喝酒还能在前夫面前闹一通，实在丢人又有失分寸。他埋在被子里当了一会儿城市鸵鸟，抵不住饥饿感跳下床。外面如他所料般空无一人，马嘉祺好心给他留了早餐，一次性饭盒装着的碗杂小面。丁程鑫扒了两口就狠狠扔了筷子，结婚后马嘉祺总是亲力亲为下厨，他的嘴早就被养刁，这时候拿楼下面摊买的还放凉的小面要他凑合，就如同他离婚了还会不争气地在马嘉祺接了个电话后就哭一样，他做不到，他忍不了。  
一个人站在房间里差点又掉眼泪，丁程鑫的委屈感再度如潮水般席卷而来，他不明白马嘉祺怎么能轻而易举丢下他，他说要分居那就立刻理行李连夜搬走，他说要离婚那就二话不说打电话给公司请了半天假去民政局，丁程鑫觉得每一记重拳都打在棉花上，报应施力绕了一圈全应给自己。  
他这边还在自顾自怄气，玄关突然传来开门声，马嘉祺提着袋子进来跟他对上呆滞眼神，哭笑不得放下东西绕到他面前。  
“祖宗啊，把拖鞋穿上再跑出来好不好？”马嘉祺习惯性把他抱到沙发上，“怎么啦，又要哭了？”丁程鑫伸腿踹他：“你就不能说两句好听的？”  
“嗯，行，”马嘉祺捉住他脚踝，“你吃完午饭再走吧，我买了点菜。”丁程鑫不说话了，半仰着头叹气，马嘉祺的掌心不温暖，带着外面冰凉的潮气，温度顺着他脚踝的皮肤滋生蔓延，到达心脏时变得滚烫不可触碰。  
“嘉祺，”丁程鑫郑重其事地开口，直勾勾盯得马嘉祺心里发毛，“我想吃火锅。”  
马嘉祺认命，低头笑了一声，提起菜去了厨房。  
你看，还是这样，他说什么就是什么。丁程鑫望着他的背影，觉得脚上灼烧般的疼。

吃火锅这件事在丁程鑫一个川渝人眼里是人生头等大事，比考大学找工作结婚生子还重要一百倍的程度。他坐在桌前眼巴巴看着马嘉祺下了半盘子牛肉，捞起来全盛到他碗里，紧接着又给他烫毛肚，给他的小碗堆得冒尖才罢休。丁程鑫在蒸腾云雾间恍惚，分开只是他的臆想，其实是做了一个漫长又可怖的梦，现在才是清醒的真实世界，有两格都是辣的鸳鸯锅，有加了蒜泥的蘸料，梦魇缠身也有马嘉祺温柔拥抱隔绝万籁俱寂。  
他叼着筷子走神，马嘉祺轻轻敲了一下他的碗：“快吃，吃完我送你回家。”丁程鑫眼前浓雾散去，生活又向他展示出张牙舞爪的狰狞嘴脸。他隐约捕捉到一闪而过的电流刺激，还没来得及细想就被一口秒数刚好的毛肚勾去三魂七魄。  
果然是非他不可，做什么都是一万分的称心如意。丁程鑫心口泛酸，他一手一脚调教出来的完美丈夫，以后不知道要被谁捡了便宜。马嘉祺彻底放下筷子：“吃火锅都不专心，怪不得瘦这么多。”  
“又不是养猪按斤卖。”丁程鑫的嘴比脑子运作迅速。  
“丁程鑫，能不能好好说话？”  
此言一出两个人都呼吸骤停，过去无数次穷凶极恶的开场白正是这句话。火锅煮滚咕咚翻涌，丁程鑫咬到牛肉里一颗藏匿花椒，舌头颤栗精神脱线，反而更加泰然自若，平心静气咽下辣油浸透娃娃菜。  
“不劳烦您了，我换个衣服就自己回去。”丁程鑫想了想又补上一句，“免得又惹您不痛快。”

如何闹到这般水火不容的境地，丁程鑫承认自己要担下大部分责任，他一张嘴成天到晚能说会道的，又聪明透顶，最懂什么样的话尖酸刻薄剜人心头肉。李天泽回来之后，丁程鑫深陷前所未有的危机感中无法自制，他怕与马嘉祺之间的那条看不见的鸿沟会被别人填满，他更怕别人手里拥有比他有力得多的资本。年轻、旧情、同事，还有那根金色的毛发。  
是柴犬。丁程鑫笃定，是李天泽养的柴犬。他的第六感在这方面非比寻常的敏感，为此他骄傲过很久，现在这份聪慧反过来捅了他一刀。  
马嘉祺最喜欢的是柴犬，丁程鑫对动物毛发过敏。这种遗憾就如同喜爱小孩的丈夫遇上了不能生育的妻子，嘴上说着不介意没关系，过几年矛盾还是要爆发的，丁程鑫被自己登峰造极的比喻震撼到，决心退休后做一个末流作家，专写烂俗情爱故事，你爱我还是他，你既然爱他又何苦来撩拨我心弦引得我茶饭不思日渐消瘦。  
起初丁程鑫还有精力和马嘉祺拌嘴，落了个胡搅蛮缠的名头也丝毫不退让。马嘉祺不能懂他在斤斤计较些什么，他老早给丁程鑫兜底年少时那点隐晦爱意，事无巨细到父母出差他住到李天泽家两人在月光洒满地的房间里接吻。丁程鑫何尝不知道是在钻牛角尖，可他回头只看到悬崖深不见底，他闭着眼深呼吸，指甲嵌进掌心：“马嘉祺，我们分居吧。”  
马嘉祺怔在原地，漆黑瞳仁定定望向他，开口时干涩如沙漠缺水徒步者：“好。”  
两人一狗的和谐场面是压垮丁程鑫的最后一根稻草，他站在马路对面看着马嘉祺臂弯里安然入梦的幼年柴犬，副驾驶车门打开下来的自然是李天泽。实际上李天泽算不得是个好脾气的主，高中时李天泽的白眼就远近闻名，用敖子逸的话说就是李天泽上场打辩论对面都能以集体肚子疼为由直接退赛。这把硬骨头碰上马嘉祺居然也能演绎出一场岁月静好。丁程鑫怎么想都应该转身离开，这次要退出就彻底退出。

结束假期重新投身工作的丁程鑫完美得滴水不漏，还是一副工作狂随时可能猝死的姿态，出于发小情谊敖子逸提醒他不必这般拼命，钱挣得再多没命花有什么用。丁程鑫说你不懂，没人会嫌钱多。敖子逸难得对他摆出会见当事人的正经样，抓过他左手翻来覆去看了半晌，变戏法似的拿出一条曼妥思。半路竹马终归还是竹马，无需多言就明白对方心里全部的愁肠百结。  
糖份的摄入好像开启了某个隐秘的开关，丁程鑫从紧绷的弓箭恢复为松弛的自在状态，跟着敖子逸去小学后街的面馆吃小面，一个劲儿往碗里倒醋。敖子逸头一回开口同他谈离婚的事，说你一把年纪了还是一身小孩毛病，犯了错还不肯低头，以为谁先认错谁就是孙子。丁程鑫乘机夹走敖子逸碗里一块牛肉，喋喋不休细数马嘉祺的条条罪状，小到买巧克力只买85%以上可可含量的，大到和李天泽一起光天化日遛狗。  
“老丁，你听过他解释没有？”敖子逸默许了他的偷牛肉行为。  
“我说呢，你怎么又是给糖又是吃面的，”丁程鑫说，“早干嘛去了，现在想起派你来讲和了？是李天泽看不上他了？好马可不吃回头草啊。”  
“不想他吗？”敖子逸问。  
“都过去了，”丁程鑫勉强扯出笑容，“该放彼此一条生路了。”

马嘉祺在李天泽家和那只叫山楂球的柴犬大眼瞪小眼，等李天泽端着咖啡坐到旁边，山楂球欢快地跳上李天泽的腿。“诶我说，你和丁儿还能不能行了？”李天泽划拉了两下手机，“三儿可都不干了啊，说再这么下去丁儿都要把他活剥了。”  
闻言马嘉祺苦闷瞪他一眼：“真是哪壶不开提哪壶，罪魁祸首还不就是你。”李天泽标志性白眼翻上天灵盖：“天地良心这事儿到底赖不赖我？”  
“……成，不赖你，赖山楂球。”莫名背锅的山楂球贴着李天泽大腿发出疑惑的一声汪。  
道理比生活简明易了得多，马嘉祺读书时辅修过心理学，他深知伴侣间信任度对沟通的影响。假如让他画一张和丁程鑫之间的信任折线图，从珠穆朗玛峰直线滑坡进马里亚纳海沟，沟里一地狗毛，但不用问天问地马嘉祺也清楚，把这根折线拖下去的不是柴犬，是他和丁程鑫两个重度恐高症一人一头拽着跳下去。他未尝不理解丁程鑫在用口是心非建立安全感，当然也深谙二人面对面谈话的必要性，无论是爱意还是怨言，他都想亲口告诉丁程鑫。而平衡家庭与工作的难题困扰了无数人，他们一样要落入平凡人陷阱。事业上升期的青年人剑指那套顶层江景房，绝不放过任何一个大项目，从早到晚昏天暗地周旋其中，到家时眼皮都抬不起来，哪里来的力气和丁程鑫促膝长谈。  
连拥抱都奢侈。他倒不是要故意隐瞒李天泽的事，就是想不出如何让丁程鑫平心静气接受，能瞒多久就瞒多久，瞒天过海瞒不过狐狸的眼睛。原本算不得大问题，正如丁程鑫乐此不疲创造的“阻碍”，层层阻碍里丁程鑫仅希望他推开马嘉祺一百次，而马嘉祺会第一百零一次地接纳包容他无端的恶劣，他将这样的付出视作真心的象征。唯一出现纰漏的是，事态的发展远超出他们能控制的范围。当丁程鑫第一次说出分居时，长久以来构建的和谐稳定全线崩塌。他们婚前约法三章，吵多凶都不可以提分手、离婚诸如此类的字眼，提了就当真绝无二话。丁程鑫气红了眼，僵持着不肯低头，盯着马嘉祺无言从衣柜里拿了换洗衣物装进箱子笔直走向门口，丝毫不拖泥带水。  
“出了这扇门就别回来。”丁程鑫记得最后一句话，随着厚重防盗门被甩上的声音断得无影无踪。

马嘉祺恢复单身的消息在开春后迅速蔓延到公司上下，比起八卦离婚理由，所有人更关心的是怎样上位他下一任对象。不是路上随便就能找到一个英俊多金又正值壮年的金融高管，开一辆Audi A8L往返于CBD和高端小区。最先向马嘉祺下手的是特许财富管理师周姐，占了个近水楼台先得月，又是公司今年费心费力挖来的人才，马嘉祺不好拂了她面子，只能仍由她每日几遍地出入他的办公室，为一些不大不小的事情找他，时不时提出非工作时间的邀约。这时候能天降救星扮红脸的就得是李天泽，操着一口京腔千回百转地上来说哎马嘉祺今晚我妈炖了酸萝卜老鸭汤她说你不来喝那我也没得喝，还要装出一副惊讶的样子，嗨周姐您也在啊，哎对不住了姐，我妈从小疼马嘉祺胜过我这个亲儿子，两天不见就念叨，你说这老人家的意思咱也不好不顺着呀是吧，这样吧下回我和马嘉祺一块儿请您吃饭。李天泽一样不是好惹的角色，势均力敌下周姐无奈向这一层“发小”关系低头，讪讪说没事还是多陪陪长辈要紧。等周姐走了李天泽恨不得上手掐马嘉祺，猛灌几口咖啡说这以后坐实咱俩真有啥问题我看你怎么办。马嘉祺摊手说能咋办呢，有些人自己不想通我也没处劝。  
另一边敖子逸火急火燎叫来丁程鑫，新的委托案是一直有法务合作的金融公司，起诉的对家正是马嘉祺任职的那家。“我看过了，如果胜诉，马嘉祺第一个进去。”敖子逸说得轻描淡写，注视着丁程鑫的反应。丁程鑫一反常态地将卷宗一页页看过去，一言不发沉思良久，手在桌下颤抖到无法握紧。“不许接，”丁程鑫从牙缝中挤出词句，“谁都不许接。”敖子逸释然，眼睛笑得亮晶晶：“去做你该做的事情，其他的我来搞定。”丁程鑫连谢谢都没说，直接抓起手机就冲出了律所。独属他俩的默契，略去所有客套场面话，我最懂得你想要做什么。  
今日公司茶水间又有新的八卦谈资，宝贵午餐时间马嘉祺和丁程鑫面对面板着脸一个吃香菇炖鸡面一个吃小炒肉盖浇饭，马嘉祺还把鸡肉都挑给丁程鑫——这是只有李天泽才敢靠近的最佳视角速报。丁程鑫突如其来气势汹汹电梯直上四十三楼财务总监办公室时，好巧不巧周姐又寻了个鸡毛蒜皮的由头和马嘉祺家长里短，看到丁程鑫门都不敲就进来，疑惑问你是哪个部门的，这么没礼貌。不等马嘉祺开口，丁程鑫正值气头无处发泄，乐得有人自撞枪口：“我进这间办公室找我男人天经地义，你进来干什么？职场性骚扰？”又一拍马嘉祺桌子，震得没倒水的马克杯都抖了一下，“还有你，我在那里焦头烂额，你倒好，给我在这里风花雪月诗词歌赋人生哲学？你这颗精明脑瓜是摆设吗？”周姐显然没见识过这般阵仗，还想上前说几句，马嘉祺抢先一步：“不好意思啊周姐，改天再好好给您介绍，时候不早了您先下去吃饭吧。”  
只剩二人的办公室弥漫得全是丁程鑫身上散发的火药味，马嘉祺忙不迭让丁程鑫坐下喝茶。“喝什么喝！你还有心思喝！”丁程鑫还是接过杯子。“不喝也行，”马嘉祺假装思考片刻，“没吃午饭吧？吃完再说。”语毕也不给丁程鑫反驳的机会，牵起他的手往外走。  
“我知道你来是为了什么，不用担心，只要你不接我就没事。”马嘉祺气定神闲给酸奶插好吸管送到丁程鑫手里，从电脑上翻出加密文件。丁程鑫逐字逐句听他拆解矛盾点，没忍住骂了一句狡猾金融家，严肃问他你怎么就笃定我不是来套你话的，你就这么把机密信息全泄露给我了？马嘉祺语塞，指着丁程鑫鼻尖骂狡猾老律师，你敢蒙到我头上吗？丁程鑫背过身去不看他，吸吸鼻子说你最好给我稳操胜券，我不想你有事。谁先低头谁就是孙子，孙子就孙子。马嘉祺的声音似乎从万米云雾外传来：“阿程，相信我。”  
是切实存在的迷雾，那就干脆闭上眼往前走。丁程鑫转头紧紧抱住马嘉祺。

在法院门口等人是一件很焦灼的事情，特别是快要入冬的天气，法院门口连个挡风的墙都没有。丁程鑫装酷耍帅靠在车门上，冷得直跺脚，好不容易挨到马嘉祺出来，直冲破开人群抓住他手腕拖进车里飞驰而去，一路飙升至超速线，到地下车库里半天还缓不过神，突然扑上去边亲边哭。马嘉祺一下一下拍他后背给他顺气，说我这不是没事了吗你别哭得跟我要死了一样。  
过去的半年里马嘉祺一点都不允许丁程鑫插手这桩官司，往后他们律所还要和这家公司有法务关系往来，即使丁程鑫强调无数次他们就算断了这一家合作也无伤大雅，马嘉祺仍然坚持主张，他说他能解决，跟丁程鑫再三保证一定全身而退，还得寸进尺地和丁程鑫提要求，说等顺利结案了他俩就要坐下来好好谈谈。  
“阿程，你还肯听我说话吗？”马嘉祺问，得到的回答是肩膀上被不轻不重咬了一口。  
“阿程，你为什么不问问我呢？你为什么只相信你想的呢？”马嘉祺把丁程鑫的脸从胸口掰起来，“你为什么不相信我爱你呢？”  
“我相信，我相信，”丁程鑫用力呼吸，“我知错了，我真的知道错了。”  
“对不起，”马嘉祺紧抱住他，好像要将他揉进身体，“我们重新开始好不好？”  
原来地理课本也会骗人，冰川融化成春水在哪个季节都会发生。

圣诞节前两天丁程鑫神神秘秘跟敖子逸说要请他吃饭，敖子逸不过脑子地问了一句在哪吃。“马嘉祺家，江景房那个家。”丁程鑫在手机地图上给他翻地址。  
“哦。等一下？”敖子逸瞪大双眼，琢磨出不对劲，看到自己亲竹马脸上露出熟悉狐狸笑。“那个案子结了，我们也结了。”丁程鑫伸出手，左手无名指上一枚新的CHAUMET Plume，“马老师拿零花钱买的小礼物。”  
“……丁程鑫，闭嘴吧。”  
聚在马嘉祺家饭桌边的四个人自动分成两边，敖子逸和李天泽清清嗓子进行拷问：“说，你们这对狗男男怎么又决定了余生继续互相折磨？”  
“怪我，怪我因为自己工作太累就懒得给阿程解释，才让他对我一直误会很深，也怪那天他说要吃火锅时我没接收到他的求和信号。”马嘉祺首先诚恳道歉。  
“那你呢？你说说你这烂脾气除了马嘉祺谁还能惯着你？”敖子逸在桌下踹丁程鑫。  
“哦我没错。”丁程鑫最擅长的就是理不直气也壮。马嘉祺拿手肘撞他：“你怎么没错了？我们俩要错就一起错，知道不？”敖子逸和李天泽对视一眼达成共识，抄起坐垫和这两人扭打成一团。  
窗外飘起零星小雪，这一轮严冬降临，终会被阻隔在温暖爱意之外。

——END——


End file.
